Light Eater
by Pistachio lover
Summary: When coming home from a brief run topside Mikey isn't feeling very well. There is more to his sudden illness though, will Mikeys older brothers find out what?
1. Pizza Problems

"THIS IS BOGUS DUDE! I said p-i-z-z-a! Not Chinese take out! How could you Leo?!"

Leo rolled his eyes and pushed away at the orange banded turtle that had invaded his personal space only moments ago. "Mikey, I got you your own personal pan from jays, calm down!"

Mikey looked as if he were going to burst with joy, he expressed this by giving Leo a death grip bear hug. "AH THANKS BRO! I'LL EVEN GO GET EVERYTHING TOPSIDE!"

Leo shook his head and chuckled, "Alright, since you feel so inclined to repay your debt I shall let you go retrieve the food." Leo pronounced in an overly compensated leader and dramatic like tone.

Mike chuckled and gave a stiff salute then in a shrill dramatic way he shouted, "This. Debt. SHALL BE REPAYED!" With that the orange banded turtle took the money from the counter and made a swift run out of the lair.

As soon as Mikey exited the kitchen Don entered and rather quickly at that. "What happened?! I heard shouting!"

Leo shook his head and set a comforting hand on Dons shoulder. "Relax Donnie, it was just Mikey."

Dons shoulders dropped along with his serious expression. "Jeez...all you had to say was Mikey and I would have understood."

Leo grined, "he's getting that easy to predict eh?"

Don opened to his mouth to say something when Raph came in and practically said his next sentence for him. "Well come on Leo, anything crazy or loud or well...jus plain annoying has pretty much got Mikey written all over it."

Leo let out a laugh, "you forgot optimistic, I just can't understand how someone could be so happy ALL the time."

Raph thought a second. "Drugs?"

This earned a hearty slap from Leo along with a stifled laugh from Don.

"OW! EY! Don't be a downer Leo, braniac over there laughed to!" Raph accused as he pointed towards Donnie who had by now thrown his hands up in defense. "Nonono! I know Mikey would never do that!...Please don't smack me..." Don mumbled as he backed up a bit more to the kitchens exit.

Leo shook his head and laughed, Raph on the other hand grumbled as he held his hand to his stomach. "The squirt better hurry, don't think for one second that he won't wonder around topside alone before finally going to get our food, grrr...cold Chinese ain't soundin too appetizing at da moment."

Leo thought a minute about this and shuddered, something about Mikey being used in a sentence involving topside, alone, and wondering just didn't set well with him. "I should probably call his shell cell...er...just to warn him to get our food!" Leo said trying to not make it to obvious that he was worried.

Raph let out a fit of laughter and clutched Leo's shoulder. "Mother hen strikes again!" Leo glared at Raph but found the cold stare useless as Raph held his stomach in his fit of laughter.

He sighed as he dialed Mikeys number, "whatever Raph, better safe then sorry!"

Meanwhile...

Mikey couldn't help but laugh in delight at his own mini pizza that was sitting directly in front of him, he had ended up rushing to the meeting spots for both the pizza and Chinese take out locations. Normally the young turtle would have jumped the rooftops and maybe even went to visit April but tonight his hunger had overwhelmed his senses till the point he had to rush so he could get back to the dank sewers to eat.

He inhaled half of his little pizza as he sat silently in the main sewer tunnel leading to the lair, he finally gathered all the small take out boxes onto his bigger pizza box and headed on his way, as soon as he gathered everything though, his shell cell rang. Mikey groaned and simply set all the food down.

"The wonderful, talented, handsome, and truly amazing Michelangelo speaking!"

Mikey only heard silence for a few seconds, due to the face palm that Leo had felt responsible to carry out, "Mikey just- come home quickly, understood?"

Mikey rolls his eyes, "Leo I'm in the main tunnel leading to the lair, I should be fine!"

Leo gave a loud sigh on the other side. "Alright, just checking, see ya soon then."

Mikey simply snapped his cell closed in response, he then retrieved all of the food and continued once more on his way.

He shifted the small weight of food around more to each arm as he walked. 'Man...feeling kinda weak...jeez Mike ya didn't walk that far...must be getting outta shape or something!'

Mikey tried shaking his head of the odd black dots now invading his vision, the dots soon turned into thick patches of nothing taking more and more of Mikeys vision away from him.

By the time the poor turtle got to the lair he was going on instinct of where everything was, once he was sure he was at least outside of the lair he quickened his pace which had suffered along with his vision. He had grown sluggish and a bit panicked on his hike to this point.

He managed to make his way in the lair and to the kitchen quickly, he slung the food on the table and quickly pulled out a chair and finally let himself collapse. He set his arms on the table along with his head on top, he sat that way face down until he heard his brothers voices.

"Bout time knucklehead!" Raph said as he plopped down on the chair just across from him. Leo shook his head as he dug into the small mountain of Chinese take out boxes that had been flipped around when Mikey slung everything on the table.

Donnie entered the kitchen last and took a seat on Mikeys left where as Leo had sat on his right. As time rolled on and the three turtles grubbed on there food the slight twinge of tension kept gnawing away at there stomachs as they kept close eye on Mikey, he hadn't moved at all since they had all entered.

Raph had been the first to talk. "Well Mike didja wear yaself on the 'exciting' topside journey or somethin'?"

Mikey tried to lift his head but found he could only rest his chin on his arms that were still layed out on the table. "Nu-uh...m'really tired though..."

Dons concern deepened as he looked Mikey over. "Mikey you look...like you haven't slept in days..."

Leo shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "He was perfectly normal and healthy looking before he left."

Don scowled at this information. "Mikey can you come to my lab with me?"

Mikey nodded weakly as he tried to get up though he found himself unable to move hardly at all. All he had managed to do thus far was lift his head and take his arms off the table and he had struggled greatly at just these simple tasks! It was very clear to Mikeys brothers as well.

"Uh...Donnie...I-I can't um...I don't want to sound stupid but...I can't...get up..."


	2. Finding Something

"You...can't get up?" Donnie looked stressed beyond belief at this point.

Mikey shook his head, he looked very uncomfortable as he tried to get up again, he didn't like the way his brothers were looking at him. The three elders were giving him sharp and uneasy stares, it was as if Mikey had grown another shell or something!

Raphs sharp eyes took in Mikeys apparent frail and shaking form, he couldn't stand to watch his baby bro attempt to get up any longer. "Here Mikey, ya obviously need some help." Raph declared as he rounded the table and simply picked Mikey up bridal style.

Mikey chuckled lightly. "Jeez Raph y-you-"

"Mikey ya crack one joke bout this and I'll drop ya!"

That comment alone shut Mikey up for a good time...at least until he was safely seated on the medical table, as soon as he felt the table under him he grinned a bit. "T-thank you sir Raph."

Raph simply grumbled, it took every ounce of him not to slap Mikey, he would never admit it to anyone but he was actually quite uneasy about Mikeys condition. It had only been about an hour that Mikey was out getting the food then he came home all weak, it just wasn't natural.

Raph couldn't wait for the others to enter any longer so he just asked a question that he had wanted to know for a time now."Mikey, did anything happen when you were out?"

Mikey shook his head. "I w-went straight topside to get the food and c-came right back down to the sewers! I saw no one suspicious or a-anything topside!"

Don came in just in time to hear, "are you absolutely sure that's ALL that happened?" Don asked.

"I swear t-that's all that happened! The reason it took me a little longer w-was because I ate like half my pizza when I got to the m-main sewer tunnels."

Don put a hand to his head in thought completely ignoring the disapproving stare Raph was giving Mikey. "You ate your food right in the middle of the tunnel of the sewers? Bro..."

Mikey huffed. "Awh shut up Raph! W-we live in the s-sewers so why not?"

Raph shook his head, the disgust still evident on his face.

"Wait..."

Raph and Mikey both turned there heads to Don. "Maybe...something was on the pizza...did it taste any diffrent Mikey?"

"A little tangy b-but I just thought they added a little to much of the s-sauce or something."

Don left quickly to retrieve the half eaten pizza, as he entered with the box he took a small sample of a slice then disappeared in the corner of his lab. "I'll be right back i'm going to scan this for any trace of possible poison."

As Don said this Leo entered. "I told Master Splinter about what happened and he seemed...kinda troubled he started meditating as soon as I left...how are you feeling Mikey?"

Mikey tried to smile but it came more a small pained grin. "I-I'm...doing great! Heh!"

Leo frowned and turned towards Raph who just shrugged.

"Where's Don?"

"He w-went to go scan some of my pizza...keep an eye on him...he might end up eating it...c-can't have that."

Raph frowned as he stared at Mikey, the turtle kept swaying in his spot as if he was struggling to just stay awake. He was also sickly pale and looked as if it took tons of energy to just talk to Leo. As Leo walked over to Don Raph stayed in his spot beside where Mikey sat, he could tell Mikey was just trying to keep strong for the three of them because just as he thought no one was looking he closed his eyes and let his 'happy' mask crack. His eyes closed tight and he managed to bring his shaky hand up to his face.

"Mikey."

Mikey visibly jumped as he turned his head towards Raph trying to keep a smile despite how weak he was. "Well hi Raphie, when did you get there?"

Raph hid a look of concern. "Mike I've been here in this same spot, remember? I carried you in here."

Mikey shook his head weakly. "Of course...my bad, haha!"

Raph shook his head in disapproval, "Mikey stop that."

Mike looked genuinely confused now. "Stop...what?"

"You're trying to be all happy and carefree, it's ok to just...well...relax. You're proly feeling like crap right now, I saw it clear on your face when you thought no one was looking."

Mikeys shoulders dropped, "sorry Raph."

Raph growled, "just relax Mike, ok? Now here..." Raph took a strong hold of Mikeys shoulders and slowly lowered the shaky turtle onto the medical table until his head met with a pillow. Mikey already looked more comfortable, "thanks Raphie." It had came out in a whisper but Raph caught it. "Anytime bro."

"Alright got it! It appears that there was in fact a good amount of poison like substance on Mikeys pizza! Although I'm not sure what it actually is doing to him yet..."

At that time Master Splinter decided to walk in. "I think I may be able to answer your question Donatello. From the moment Leonardo told me about Michelangelos condition I meditated on his physical plane and found that he had in fact consumed a unsettling amount of a type of poison that contains small fragments of black magic within it."

Raph shook his head in confusion. "So...I know dats bad and all...but...what does that really mean?"

Splinter put both if his hands on his staff in slight sadness. "It means that we are dealing with something that could very well effect Michelangelo in...a very...deadly way if it were to go on too long."

A domino effect of gasps came across the room then a shaky voice of Mikey broke the silence that loomed after.

"S-so whatever this is...is...k-killing me?!"

Master Splinter nodded gravely. "Do not fret my son I shall meditate more and see if I can recognize the origin of where this poison could be coming from."

"I will run some blood tests and see what exactly this poison is doing so I can find a way to possibly slow it down while we find the antidote!"

Raph put a comforting hand on Mikeys shoulder, "don't cha worry Mikey you're in good hands."

Mikey nodded weakly trying not to let to much panic seep through his already chipped 'happy' mask.


	3. New Challenge

**Sorry for the wait! This is becoming a habit isn't it? *sigh* I'll work on it...here you are!**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

Raphs P.o.v.-

"Raphie...w-what is this...like the t-tenth time?"

"Grrr...nah Mike! It's like the second time! Just take a sip of tha water!"

Mikey grined weakly, I swear this kid...how is he still so happy? "I have been raised not to g-give into peer pressure Raphie." Just like that he was asleep again, I tried to get the little knucklehead up but he wouldn't wake. So then I just decided to sit there and think.

He's getting worse, I know it, Donnie usually has this bad habit of not letting any of the family know just how bad it is when it comes to another family members injury or sickness. It didn't matter this time though, it was obvious, it had only been two days since Mikey came stumbling into the lair all weak and sick and now he couldn't even lift himself up from the medical bed. He still had slight mobility in his hands and head, but it wasn't much.

I have yet to let anyone else take watch over Mikey in these past days, I just couldn't leave him yet. It's my baby brother and instead of jumping around and pulling pranks he's...laying here waiting for a antidote that may or may not even come to save his life.

His spirits were still very high yet I could almost see the cracks of his foundation chipping away, for every joke he tried to pull a bit of him would fall away, he was dying.

*Normal p.o.v.*

"Raphie?"

Raph looked up at Mikey as he tried to wipe away at his tears. "Yea Mike?"

"Am I ganna die?"

Raphs eyes widened, he hadn't expected such a question. "Mikey...I can't give ya-" Raph caught glimpse of Mikeys terrified face, it was like he had just asked to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. "Mike...you ain't goin' no where. Ya understand? None of ya big brothers are ganna let that happen."

Mikey nodded then stayed silent for a few seconds until he blurted something else out. "I've been h-having these dreams Raph...it's like I'm o-outside my body looking at the situation. I'm l-laying here a-and you and all of our family a-and friends are around and t-here crying! I-I don't- I can't-"

Raph cut Mikey off with a hug, hidden tears spilling. "Mike dats just a dream bro, you're going to get through this. I swear it." As Raph pulled away from the hug he noticed Mikey asleep once more but this time with a slight grin on his face.

Raph smiled, he usually wasn't good with comfort or anything that had just happened really! But it seemed something was different this time, the words had came natural to him, it felt great!

"My son." Raph turned in surprise to see Master Splinter, he felt his stomach drop as he noticed how grave his sensei' s face was.

"What's wrong?" It was all Raph really could say, it wasn't everyday he saw such a negative expression from his father.

"Will you come to the living room my son? It's about Michelangelos current situation."

Raph stood without a word and followed Master Splinter to the living room, once there he took a seat in between Don and Leo on the couch.

"My son's I have figured out who has done this to Michelangelo, you have seen him quite a few times in the past. He goes by the name of Draco."

The three eldest brothers blood ran cold. "A-are you positive?!" Don semi shouted, Splinter simply nodded.

"But...that's...that's impossible Master Splinter! We all saw him turn to stone then disintegrate! He was gone!"

Master Splinter shook his head at this. "I understand my son...but surely your past experiences with the Shredder have taught you that everything you see isn't always true."

Leo looked down tightening his fists. "I know...but...we- where could he be?! We have no clue as to where he could be hiding out at."

Master Splinter shook his head, "I have been trying to find his spirit but it seems he has somehow blocked his spiritual plane from being sensed, I shall try to use different tactics in my meditation." Master Splinter looked at all three of his sons, they each looked like they had already given up. "My son's, I want you to go out for a run, no patrolling just run and relax a bit." Upon hearing this the three opened there mouths to decline but Master Splinter beat them to it. "And that is a strict order my sons."

"Ok Master Splinter...but may I see Mikey one more time? I just wanna tell him we are ganna leave for a while, he's been really stressed about where we all are and what we're doing lately since he can't get up."

Master Splinter nodded in understanding, "You may tell him, but be quick and be back here by ten."

The three nodded and all sprinted to the lab. "Psh I coulda just told him guys."

Don and Leo shrugged at this. "I gatta check his vitals and make sure he's stable before we leave." Leo gave Raph a look as he felt his expectant gaze shift from Don to himself. "I don think I need a excuse to see Mikey."

Raph grumbled and shrugged, although he made sure he was the first in the lab, when Raph first stepped in though he couldn't help but gasp. "MIKEY!"

Mikey tried to raise his head quickly to the outburst but failed. Raph and the others rushed over to Mikey, who was currently clinging to the counter closest to the labs exit. Mikey let out cries and half shouts as he was picked up and sat back onto the medical bed.

"What were ya thinkin Mike?!" Raph shouted.

Mikey looked down at the blanket that was now covering him. "I...I heard you guys talking...I wanted to hear better so I got up and tried to-to walk...I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT ANYMORE!" Mikey shouted actually sounding loud, his voice quickly faded after the outburst along with the rest of his energy, this gave the three brothers there chance to comfort the half hysterical turtle.

Don was the first to speak. "Mikey calm down and just hear us out, anything you hear outside of this room will be told to you as well, got it?"

Mikey nodded a bit feeling comfort as he looked at Dons deep brown eyes. Raph stepped up, his amber eyes glimmering with tears he was holding back. "Mike ya can't just up and walk like that now, ya ganna need all the energy ya can get these next few days to fight whatever it is that's doin this. This is only temporary, we are going ta find this creep and get ya a cure." Mikey smiled a bit at this and nodded more strongly this time.

Leo spoke up putting his hand on Mikeys shoulder. "If it helps we can find a wheel chair so you can get around the lair a little better." Mikey grinned at this and weakly shook his head yes.

With the this the three brothers gave Mikey a few more encouraging words until the young turtle drifted to sleep. Don looked over at the clock to see it was already 8:30. "Alright guys lets go find Mikey a wheel chair." Leo and Raph nodded at this then ran with Don to the nearest manhole cover.

Crisp spring night air met there faces as they took off across the rooftops to the nearest and less dirty junk yard. About a half hour into there search they miraculously found a wheel chair, it was dented a bit and a little rust was evident but the thing was still in top condition when it came to mobility.

Raph folded it up and tucked the rather heavy equipment under his arm. "You guys ready ta go home?" Leo and Don both nodded. "The sooner we get home the sooner Mikey gets to be semi mobile!"

So the three brothers took off back towards the manhole they first came from, but as they moved Kari and about twenty foot ninja followed.

About half way to there destination Leo stopped along with Raph and Don. "What is it?!" Raph half whispered. "Were being followed keep alert-RAPH DUCK!" Raph quickly followed the command as a arrow whipped past where his head originally was. The three turtles spun there heads to where the arrow had come from, a small smile came across Kari' s face as she gave one of the foot the bow and arrows she had been holding. Raph growled when he saw the woman, he threw the wheel chair to the side and took out his sais.

"Hello turtles. I hear one of your own isent doing so well...that is to bad I really liked seeing the little one always holding you back, quite amusing."

Raph growled at this and charged forward, sais at the ready. "YOU IN ON THIS TOO HUH?! FIGURES!" Raph slammed Kari to the ground with so much force she was winded for a while. She panted as she felt the cool concrete under her face. "SPILL KARI! WHERE ARE YA KEEPIN THE ANTIDOTE?!"

After a few minutes of nothing Raph lost his patience and picked Kari up by the neck. "I ASKED YA A QUESTION! YA BEST ANSWER!" Kari gasped as Raph let her go, she looked up at him from her place on the ground. She saw her ninjas being defeated by both Leo and Don in the background. Raph let her collect herself for a few seconds then pressed on with so far failed questioning.

"Aight Kari lets try this again, WHERE. IS. THE. ANTIDOTE?" Kari spit towards Raph in response, this is when the red banded turtle lost it. Raph sent a hard kick towards Karis face then once more in her stomach. He then crouched to her level on the ground, "Kari. If you don't answer this time ya ganna have to be carried off dis rooftop by ya little foot minions. So I'll ask again, wheres the antidote?!"

Kari fought to breath then simply replyed with a laugh. "Raphael...all you had to do was say please." Raph almost slapped the sarcastic woman. After a short pause Kari took out a small slip of paper and gave it to Raph. "Good luck...you freak..." Raph scowled and delivered one last kick to Karis stomach, he then turned towards Leo and Donnie who were both giving him a weird look.

"What?"

"...You actually got something?"

Raph gave a toothy grin and held up the small slip of paper. "Took some convincing but yeah! I got somethin."

Leo looked over Raphs shoulder to see the beaten Kari. "Yea...I see that...well let's get going then we will read what you have."

Raph nodded and took off along with Don and Leo, gathering the wheelchair as he went, once safely in the lair Raph pulled the paper out. "Looks like...a recipe! Here Don."

Don took the slip and looked it over, "guys I have all this! It's all in my lab- oh..."

"What? Don what is it?"

"The last ingredient...it says we have to get a drop of...the maker of the poisons blood...that means...Dracos...blood..."

Leo paled at this but quickly snapped out of his daze. "I'll inform sensei!"

Raph rubbed at his face, tension already deep in his features. "Well this just got five times harder."


	4. Fever and Tears

_**Hello fellow fanfictioners~ **_

**Please enjoy the chapter, there will be an update coming very soon after. Bear with me guys! And thank you for being so patient, you guys are great!**

"Mikey? Mikey!? Hey!"

"Wha?! What...happened?"

Don shook his head. "I...I was asking you how you felt and you fell asleep...again."

Mikeys eyes teared up as he tried to smile. "Sorry Donnie...guess...guess I-I'm just a little...weak is all."

Don tried to hide his devastation, "Mikey...maybe...some food might help! You haven't ate in almost two days!"

Mikey looked down taking sudden interest at the blankets on him. "Donnie... even if I f-found the energy... you know I haven't b-been stomaching any food."

Don ran a hand over his tired face. "I know...but you know Mikey...soon...not today but soon...I'm going to have to give you a feeding tube."

Mikey looked terrified but he swallowed his fears and smiled. "I-I know Donnie! Kinda expected it...h-hey...can I go to the living room?"

Don looked torn, "are you sure you don't want to rest first? You keep dozing off Mikey."

Mike gave a sad smile. "I think I can make it!"

Don nodded and quickly got the newly repaired wheel chair then slowly lowered a blanket wrapped Mikey in it. It had only been four days now since Mikey had come in from the run alone that day. It was hard to believe a turtle could lose so much weight in such a short span but Mikey had made it possible. It scared Donatello very much to see his younger brother like this, he wasn't alone ethier, Raph and Leo would visit Mikey in the lab and hang out with him on the rare occasions he was strong enough for a trip to the living room or kitchen in the wheel chair.

Although when they were with him nowadays they treated him like glass, Mikey had taken notice quickly but said nothing of it knowing that his older bros were just being there protective selfs. Although Raph had been noticeably worse about it then Leo, it was taking its toll on Mikey but he wouldn't show weakness of any sort during this whole ordeal, he had to be strong, for them.

"Off we go Don!" Mikey declared lightly as Don pushed his wheel chair to the living room. "Hiya guys!" Mikey chanted as Don pushed him past the dojo, Raph and Leo followed as they saw Mikey looking healthier then he had in days.

"Hey Mike! How ya feel knucklehead?" Raph tried to keep all shred of concern out of his voice but ,unbeknowing to him, it ended up sounding quite evident.

Mikey smiled, "doing better then I have been in a long time!" Raph smiled in relief, "good to hear."

Leo put a hand on Mikey's shoulder but as soon as he did he jerked his hand away from him, eyes wide. "Don, he is burning up!"

"What?!" Don exclaimed as he took a turn putting his hand on Mikeys forehead, he to gasped at the radiating heat. "Hold on let me go get a thermometer!" Don bolted and returned with the small device and about a minute later... "NO WAY! Mikey, your temperature is 102! Guys we need to give him a cold shower pronto then we have to get him in my lab so I can run a full diagnostic on him then I-"

At that moment Mikey doubled over in his wheel chair clutching his stomach, shortly after he started dry heaving. Raph was struggling with the decision of what to do, he felt useless as Leo pushed him aside and started talking Mikey through the moment. After the terror filled episode finally ended Mikey started talking. "I...guys...I felt fine! Honest!"

Don stepped forward. "We believe you Mikey the poison that is in your system has black magic in it, that means some of the side effects might come at random...one thing I do know for sure is that this isn't a good sign, me Leo and Raph are all going to help you through this Mikey, understood?"

Mikey nodded.

"Alright, we need to move as quickly as possible in this next half hour so I can get started on the analysis of everything."

As the frigid cold shower started Mikey held back every scream and compliant he could, he looked very pale as he was dried off and tucked in his medical bed.

"Ok Mikey I have to get a blood sample then run a full check on vitals and then we HAVE to keep checking your temperature every hour...and in a hour or so I'm going to give you some lunch."

Mikeys face dropped instantly. "Donnie...you know I can't hold food down."

Don lowered his head and sighed, "I know Mikey but you have to get some food in you or you will not have any energy! Mikey...you need to be as strong as you can get so you can fight this poison until we find the antidote."

Leo stepped forward now, "and don't think that there isn't any progress being made with that! I already have mapped out plans ready to go for tomorrow night."

This made Mikey ease his tense features considerably. "I believe in y-you guys...and Raphie?"

Raph looked up in surprise from his spot in the dark corner of the lab. "Uh... yea Mike?"

Mikey smiled a bit, "can you come here?"Just for a second." Raph cautiously made his way over to Mikey, as soon as he got within arms reach Mikey gathered enough strength to jolt up and pull Raph into a hug. Raph didn't try to pull away like he normally would in fear that he might somehow hurt Mikey, "Mike! Ya just wasted perfectly good energy just for a hug what are-"

"I'm not made of glass Raphie." Mikey whispered as he let go, Raph stood straight and looked down at his baby brother with such sadness it made Mikey feel like he was practically broken. "Raph..."

Raph turned and quickly ran out of the lab to his room. He couldn't stand it, not Mikey. Not baby Mikey.

Mikey sat back into the mound of pillows and stared at the ceiling, "I c-can't stand that look...I haven't even lost to t-this poison yet and he still looks at me as if I w-were going to die any second."

Leo took a seat beside Mikey as Don went to retrieve all the things he would need for drawing blood and running diagnostics. "Mikey...Raph is scared...no correct that ...he is terrified. Just give him a while to think, ok?"

Mikey nodded quietly, "ok."

"Alright Mikey! You're just ganna feel a little pinch." Don said, quickly sticking Mikey with the needle, Mikey tried to jerk away upon instinct but Leo was quick to react by holding Mikey in place. Don finished up taking the blood then stepped away. "Sorry Mikey."

Mikey gave a weak but effective sympathetic smile. "I-it's cool dude."

Don smiled then got Leo to stand. "Mikey I need you to rest for a while, I just took some of your blood and even though it's not a huge amount you will still need to regain some energy so you can try to eat when you get up."

Mikey looked scared again, he hated even trying to eat, it felt foreign to him and it always ended up hurting him, he absolutely hated throwing up. "Donnie...w-what if...I can't eat?"

Don looked down with a pained expression, Leo also gave Don an expectant look. "Mikey if you can't eat I'm going to have to give you a feeding tube. It won't be pleasant but...it will keep you alive."

Mikey looked a shade paler for a few seconds but regained his senses and gave a big fake smile. "W-well you won't have t-to worry about that!" He then fake yawned and saluted both Leo and Don stating that he was exausted. He thenturned over on his side facing away from them, once he knew he was alone and couldn't be heard he started to cry as quietly as he could.

He was scared too, he was so scared but he couldn't let them know, there was no way in shell he could. As Mikeys breathing broke into pants he bit his lip trying not to let out any sort of loud whimper or cry. He started to whisper reassurance to himself as he cried, "just cry it out...don't let them hear you...don't..."

At that moment Mikey felt the bedding behind him sink as a second person sat, Mikey rubbed at his eyes and quickly turned, he was surprised to find Raph.

"Mikey...don't try to hide what just happen if that's what your about to do, I saw everything."

Mikey cried harder as Raph moved to sit beside him and pulled him into a hug. He held nothing in as he gasped loudly, tears quickly began to stain his mask more and more.

As he cried Raph never let go and continuously gave Mikey encouragement and comfort, they stayed like this for a good five minutes then as Mikeys crying faded the hug broke.

Raph smiled a bit as he saw Mikey sleeping peacefully, he pulled a chair over and settled in. "I ain't leavin' ya Mikey, I'll never leave ya, sorry it took me a while to figure that out."


	5. More Bad News

**This is probably one of the most cruelest chapters I have ever written in my opinion! I actually had to do some research so I could get all emotion just right. Also, a huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed on this story, you all are the reason I write. Thank you.**

"Come on Mikey yes you can. Just take little bites, you don't have to eat fast please just...eat." Raph begged as Mikey weakly turned his head away. "I...can't I can...barely talk anymore... let alone eat."

Raph rubbed his hand over his face. "Shell, I know Mike...I have known! I just thought that maybe it wasn't to late."

Mikeys eyes watered as Raph looked down. "I'll try Raphie..."

Raph looked up in surprise but quickly nodded and held a spoonful of mashed potatoes to Mikeys mouth, Mike hesitantly took a bite and swallowed then summoned Raph to feed him some water, it took a while but Mikey smiled when he was done. After the accomplishment Mikey had slowly eaten five more spoonfuls, he was surprised and super excited. "Raphie! I-I just ate! And...and I haven't upchucked anything!"

Raph fought back tears as he hugged Mikey. "I'm proud of ya Mike! I think you just had to push through the doubt." Mikey nodded happily.

It was at that moment that Donatello entered the lab. "Has he ate anything?" Raph turned to Don with a excited look then handed him the small bowl of half eaten mashed potatoes. "There ya go Don! He is still able!"

Mikey giggled, "proved ya wrong, eh?"

Don laughed in relief and wrapped Mikey in a light hug. "I have never been more happy to be proven wrong little brother."

Don was genuinely happy, the last thing he had wanted to do was give Mikey a feeding tube. What he hadn't told Mikey when the whole feeding tube topic was brought up was that he would of had to have done it when Mikey was awake, he couldn't put Mikey asleep when the young turtle was in such a weak state. Don chuckled as Raph and Mikey babbled on about how Don was losing his touch and how he had been wrong. Even when Mikey was in his weakest state he still found the energy to give Don shell over being wrong for once.

Dons smile disappeared instantly as he saw the newly updated vital signs. '_No...I gatta get some air...gatta get someone and just get out of here for a while.'_ Don hurried out of the lab leaving Raph and Mikey a bit confused.

"What's his deal?" Raph questioned.

Mikey shrugged a bit. "Stress?"

Raph shook his head smirking. "Proly jus realized he was wrong, heh!"

Raph then mimicked Don stating how he was superior genius and babbled on about science. Mikey had laughed as much as his body would let him before he ran out of energy again.

After the little laughing session Raph continued to serve very little spoonfuls of mashed potatoes to Mikey who gladly ate them.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"No..." Leo looked over at Donatello, face paled. "You're completely sure you're right Don? You double checked everything?"

Don nodded weakly, "Leo we're running out of time...he's...he's dying right in front of us...HE'S DYING!" Don slammed his hands on the roof tops edge and fell to his knees.

Leo stood still numb from the news, when Don had pulled him out of the dojo and demanded that he come topside with him he had expected a night running the rooftops and just getting some air...but that wasn't the case at all.

"Leo...he just found out he doesn't need a feeding tube how am I going to even tell him that...he...I-I can't..."

Leo stepped forward and pulled Don up on his feet again then looked him straight in the eye. "Don...we have to do this tonight, I will be by your side. You said this was necessary and I am there to back you up one hundred percent. He isn't going to like the news...and...its not going to be a pleasant procedure but...shell Don if it's as important as you're letting on we have to! And right after the whole thing is done and we know for sure that Mikey is stable and well enough then we are going to get this freaking antidote and we are going to save our baby brothers life. Failure will not be an option."

Don nodded more confident then ever now. "Lets go."

_**Back at the lair...**_

Raph chuckled and rolled his eyes as Mikey slowly told his exaggerated story of how he defeated kluh at the battle nexus grudge mach.

"Mikey I watched the whole fight from where the damyio stood and most of what you are saying didn't happen."

Mikey sat defeated then shrugged. "Still kicked his butt..."

Raph laughed, "yea after ya got slammed against the ground and wall a few times!"

Mikey crossed his arms with a pout then smirked. "Had to... keep the crowds attention! Y-yea!"

Raph was about to argue back when Don and Leo entered both wearing a fake smile.

"How ya doing Mikey?" Leo asked, no falter in his words.

"Good! I actually...ate today!"

Leo acted genuinely excited and congratulated Mikey. "That's great to hear! I'm very proud! So what's up now? Raph keeping you company?"

Mikey nodded, "Raphie has been...great company of course it wouldn't hurt...to have two more guests more often."

Leo gave a small smile. "I have fallen a bit behind on my visits haven't I? I'll make it up! Promise!" Leo chanted acting overly dramatic. "But for now I am going to have to borrow your company for just a minute! Master Splinter wants to speak with us three about some extra training sessions."

Raph groaned. "We have only missed a couple! He can't let us have a break can he?"

Leo shrugged, "guess not!"

Raph sighed then turned back to Mikey giving the turtle a small pat on the shoulder. "I'll be right back and next time I'll drag those two in here with me. Ok?" Mikey grinned and gave a shaky thumbs up.

Raph smiled and made his way out of the lab with both Don and Leo, as they walked a bit farther towards Splinters room Raph elbowed Don in the arm lightly. "What's up wit you Don? Didn't talk to Mikey the whole time you and Leo were in the lab! Ya sick or something?"

Don stopped and put a hand up to his face hiding his eyes which were now fresh with tears.

"Don?! Da shell is wrong with him Leo?" Raph asked as he cautiously stepped closer to Don.

"Raph...Master Splinter didn't need to speak with us...I was actually going to meet with him and tell the both of you the news."

Raph growled. "Why couldn't you have just told me and Mike? You said it yourself that whatever is said out here is told to him."

Leo moved closer to Raph and put both hands on his shoulders. "Trust me...Mikey is going to be informed but at this moment we are having a family meeting about Mikeys state."

Raphs heart dropped, "well let's hurry up then!" Raph quickened his pace towards Master Splinters room, Leo and Don followed. Upon entering the three of them bowed respectively and sat in front of their sensei who was sitting behind a small wooden table with ancient looking china sitting perfectly assorted on top.

"My son's I sense much tension and fear in each of you what has happened?"

Leo gulped and cleared his throat. "Master Splinter today would have been the day that Mikey would have needed to have a feeding tube inserted in order to keep him alive but thanks to Raphs motivation and Mikeys courage Mikey can now eat on his own again! And he can hold it down! But recently Don has found something far bigger...on Mikeys vitals today Don realized that Mikeys oxygen intake is lower then it should be and it has been and will continue to deteriorate. Meaning that he has become to weak to breath correctly on his own..."

As Leo trailed off Don spoke up. "We are going to have to intubate him."

Master Splinters reaction was to be expected, he didn't let on much but the three turtles could feel the waves of distress radiating off their father.

Raph was speechless. "B-but...you can't do that...you...you can't do that to him! YOU CAN'T! He just got over the fact he didn't have to have a feeding tube and now...this. It's worse!"

Don looked away from the half hysterical Raphael and spoke. "Raph we don't have a choice, you ethier stay here and help us and Mikey or just leave for a while so we can do the procedure."

Don could hear Raph gritting his teeth as the hot headed turtle tried to keep his cool. "I ain't leaving Mike again...I'll stay. He's ganna be scared but once we can get him to sleep and the whole thing is done it will give us some time to prepare how to keep him calm for when he wakes up, right?"

Don looked as if someone just punched him in the face. "Raph... he...can't be put to sleep."

Raphs shoulders slumped as he realized what all was going to actually going to take place. "He's...ganna...be awake?"

Don gave a shaky nod as he broke down again. Raph covered his face with both hands and sat still taking in all that had just been said. "He's ganna fight all three of us, it won't matter what we say."

Don sighed, "I know and I don't like it as much as him but we gatta do this!"

Master Splinter spoke with a grave tint to his words. "My sons I am aware that the procedure that is about to be performed is going to inflict a great deal of pain and above all panic to Michelangelo. I will start making a moderate numbing tea, the preparation time is a bit lengthy but I shall have it ready in about thirty minutes. I want you three to sit for a while and think about how you will explain what is about to happen to Michelangelo. Understood?"

"Hai Sensei."

With that Master Splinter was off to brew the only thing that would provide comfort to Mikey during the upcoming events.

"So...how are we going to even handle this? He's not going to cooperate, who would?!" Raph exclaimed.

Leo shook his head, "well we're not going to freak him out, we will get Don to explain the procedure then comfort him the best we can until Master Splinter is done with the numbing tea."

Raph and Don both nodded at this and without speaking the three stood and headed towards the lab, all of them tried to remain calm as Mikey smiled at them.

"Hey guys! Lemme guess... you have to do a whole days worth of training tomorrow right? Haha tell...tell me I'm right! Someone! Anyone!" Upon only getting half smiles Mikey frowned, a sudden tension grew in the room. "Guys...is there something wrong?"

Don took a breath then started, taking a step closer to Mikey. "Mikey you have really improved your energy status since you have eaten! And that was only a little food just a while ago, it's a great accomplishment!"

Mikey beamed, "took a little while... but Raphie helped me conquer that little set back!"

Don chuckled. "We're all very proud of you too! But...a new problem has just come up..."

Mikeys face dropped, "oh?"

"Mikey...I was checking your vitals and noticed that your oxygen intake levels are way lower then they should be, this basically means you haven't been breathing correctly."

Mikey looked a bit confused, "so...I need like an inhaler?"

Don stood there for a few seconds trying to keep all emotion in check. "Mikey...you are going to have something like that but a little bigger and well...a bit different... it's called a intubator."

Mikey looked very confused now, "so it...helps me breath?" Don nodded, a pained expression on his face. Mikey gave a small smile, "that doesn't...sound THAT bad." Don took a seat beside Mikey and put a hand over Mikeys semi pale hand, he could sense Raph and Leo close behind him.

"The procedure...is a bit crazy but this will help you I promise Mikey." As Don explained everything Mikeys face went through a series of facial expressions ranging from scared to outright horrified.

"I-I...I won't let you...I-I can't I can't! I won't!"

Leo and Raph both circled around the medical bed to sit right next to Mikey. "I know it's scary Mikey but you have to be brave and have trust in us, we are your family and we would never ever do anything to hurt you! You know that, as we speak Master Splinter is making a very special tea that will actually numb you a good deal while the procedure takes place!" Leo tried to sound as positive as possible.

Raph also pitched in, "we will all be right by your side Mike. Promise." Mikey seemed a bit more at ease but there was a battle taking place in his mind, how much was this going to hurt? Would it take a long time? Would he hurt after?

As Mikey struggled with these thoughts Master Splinter entered the lab with a small teacup in his hands. "My sons, it is done, it should only take a few minutes for it to take effect."

All four of the turtles nodded and Raph accepted the tea cup, moving closer to Mikey Raph held the cup to his mouth. Mikey took small sips until nothing remained. A few minutes later Don adjusted Mikeys medical bed to where he was laying straight on his back.

"You ready Mikey?" Don asked hoping to hear maybe a little confidence in Mikeys answer, he only received a hesitant nod.

With that Don got all the tools he would need and sat them on a small table that had been seated out of Mikeys sight behind his bed.

Don had Raph and Leo to be on opposite sides of Mikey in case they would have to hold him down.

As Don was getting his tools together Mikey thought to himself a bit._ 'It's ok Mikey, you're ganna be fine, you're bros would never hurt you they would never...never...no. No. NO! I can't do this! I can't...I can't...'_

Raph and Leo used all of their strength to keep Mikey down as Don started to run the tube down his throat. Not even half way through did Leo and Raph start to break a sweat, Mikey had been and was still giving it his all to get away.

"Master Splinter! Is there anything you can do to relax him!? He is fighting too much! His throat is closing in and-and if he doesn't stop I'm going to have to redo the whole procedure!"

Master Splinter hurried quickly from his spot at the exit of the lab to Mikeys head once there he hit a few pressure points on Mikeys neck, as soon as they were hit Mikeys movements ceased. Leo and Raph cautiously raised their hands off of Mikey and looked at what all was happening.

Don was half way through with the tubing, the look on Mikeys face was one that broke the entire familys heart. He looked betrayed, confused, and above all in pain.

_ 'SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE! I'm stuck in my own body...Master Splinter just trapped me in my own body...I-I can't even move now...I'm trapped and no one cares. No. No! They have to care but...but... I...I can't even breath! I can't breath! I'm suffocating! I'm...I'm...going to die here. I'm going to die...no! No! I gatta move! I gatta get them to understand! GUYS PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATH! HELP ME!' _Mikey tried desperately to send this message through meditation, but it seemed as if no one was phased. As another white hot flash of pain shot down Mikeys being he closed his tired eyes._ 'I'm...ganna die here...I'm sorry guys...God...I'm coming...I'm...I'm..'_

"Mikey! Hold on! Hold on bro! Please just a little more!"

Mikey forced his eyes open and looked about him, Don still had a bit more tubing in his hand, nothing but determination on his face, Leo and Raph were holding his hands on both sides as they cried, Master Splinter had a hand rested on his forehead he was crying as well.

_'I...will try guys...I will try...'_

Five minutes later everything was done, Mikey was a wreck. A complete wreck. Don ended up strapping him down, he had both wrist and ankles strapped down to the table. Mikey hadn't even noticed, the orange clad turtle kept his wide eyes set on the ceiling of the lab, tears poured down his face, Raph and Leo clinged to him trying to comfort him the best they possibly could, silent tears streamed down there faces.

As for Don he sat on the far side of the lab, Master Splinter knelled down right beside him. Don had miraculously kept it together through the whole procedure, but as soon as he had turned away and claimed everything was done he started to hyperventilate and fainted right then and there. Master Splinter reacted quickly and managed to catch the falling turtle and bring him over to a chair where he then calmed a hysterical shaking Don for about ten minutes.

The experience had been by far the most horrifying experience the small family had ever been through.

About a hour and a half later things had finally calmed down a bit, Don was restored to his half normal self, Master Splinter had returned to his room to meditate and try to calm Mikeys spirit, Leo had left to make some soup for the rest of them and Raph was still clinging to Mikey was had finally fallen asleep.

"Raph...you want some soup?" Asked Leo holding out a bowl.

Raph accepted the bowl and looked up at Leo, his eyes were red and tears were still streaming down his face though he didn't seem to notice. "The moment Mikey gives a thumbs up that he is comfortable enough with this thing to be left with April and Sensei for a while we HAVE to head out and get this freakin antidote together."

Leo nodded taking in Raphs expression.

There was a fierce look in Raphs eyes that wasn't completely there before the procedure, it assured Leo that they wouldn't fail in there mission to come. They would win and Mikey would survive.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! It might be a while till the next update so please be patient, I will try my best to update as soon as I possibly can! **


	6. Off to Battle

The following hours after the horrific incident had been ones filled with hollow conversations and all around a deep pit of worry that seemed to etch it's way across the entire mutant family, the one being worried about sat still in the lab still asleep. Michaelangelos condition was slowly deteriorating as the minutes passed and although they were hardly noticeable and way better then before, they were still there and that fact seemed to set the three older brothers on edge.

Finally after the three hour mark Raph spoke up making Leo and Don jump, Master Splinter had left long ago to meditate. "Aight we're all jus sittin' here so let's go over these plans, eh? This thing we just gave Mike ain't ganna help him for long, we gatta get this done."

Leo blinked several times trying to get the daze out of his head then got up and went to retrieve the plans, while he was gone Raph pulled a small table from the corner of the lab over right in front of Don who hadn't moved a bit. When Leo returned he slapped three over sized sheets of paper down, all covered with elaborate ways to get into the building and where they needed to go.

By the end of the half hour planning Mikey stirred just as Leo finished causing all the turtles to scramble over to him. As he awoke his face turned from sleepy and peaceful to straight forward terrified.

Don reacted first putting a comforting hand on Mikeys shoulder, "you're ok! It's ok. This is the thing that has kept you almost stable these past hours! It's helping Mikey! All you have to do is tolerate it, ok?"

Mikeys eyes watered as he shook his head and raised his hand to his mouth to feel the awkward piece of plastic, Raph quickly stepped back in confusion. "Donnie I thought ya strapped him down?" Raph whispered, Don shook his head, "Sensei said it would help calm his nerves if he didn't wake up strapped down." Raph nodded crossing his arms.

Leo was hesitant on what to do but as Mikey started to get restless with the plastic piece and tried to pull at it and motion towards it he suddenly realized Mikey was desperately trying to say something. Running over to Dons desk Leo snatched a old notebook and pen and then handed it to Mikey hoping his assumption was right.

Mikey gladly accepted the notebook and pen then started to write frantically his face held determination and a hint of terror. When he finally finished he flipped the notebook around it read: 'Please be here when I wake up.' With that Mikeys eyes started closing until he could fight it no longer then he was still once more.

Raph growled, "we better be ready for him next time he wakes up...I think if he had enough strength he woulda tried to rip that thing out. He wanted to but he knew better, don't got near enough strength he needs."

Don nodded solemnly, "he was out of it this time...we gatta keep a close eye on him for a while before we leave, just for tonight and then tomorrow we can comfort him the whole day and leave him with Master Splinter that night and get the cure."

Leo smiled a bit, "couldn't agree more, Raph?"

Raph smirked and nodded. "I'll take watch over the squirt tonight."

Leo thought a second then answered, "alright but I'll be up bright and early to rotate."

"Sounds good, go get some sleep fearless."

"I'll move some equipment to my room so I can work on some tools that I think we might need tomorrow!" Donnie exclaimed as he gathered small tools into his arms.

In only ten minutes everything was silent in the lab leaving Raph alone with his thoughts, his stomach had been In knots ever since the whole procedure had been done. He still couldn't believe they had done that to Mikey, Raph saw the clear panicked and untrusting stares Mikey was giving him and the others. His stomach clenched more as he realized that Mikey had been completely out of it when he had awoken, his thoughts drifted to all the diffrent scenarios that could play out when he once again woke.

"Mike...you're ganna get worse before ya get better but I swear on my shell your going to come out just fine after this bro."

About three hours in Raph ended up dozing off his sleep was interrupted by the faint sound of a gag, he cracked his eyes open and blinked several times before he actually registered what was happening.

"MIKEY!"

Raph put all his might into getting Mikeys hands away from the slightly pulled tube. "Mikey?! Bro! Ya gatta calm down! Ya gatta! Please Mike you're ok bro!"

As Raph held Mikeys hands down best he could he caught a quick glance at Mikeys face, he was crying and breathing heavily, panic attack. "Shell...I can't do this alone...I gatta, I gatta wake them up! Wait maybe I cou-MIKE NO!" Raphs hands slipped from the tight hold on Mikeys arms as Mikey jerked his hands away bringing his hand up to the tube and giving it a huge pull.

With that action alone his flailing ceased, his eyes filled with horror then he started to gag and choke, his forehead was drenched in sweat. Raph was terrified and knew of only one thing to do.

"DDDONNIIEE, LLLEEOOO!"

Only seconds later did a sleepy and panicked set of turtles run in, as soon as they entered they gasped and ran over to help the distraught Raph hold down Mikey and coax him to calm down.

In the end Leo, with a good amount of luck, performed a series of pressure points that immediately ceased Mikeys movements, Don took this time to quickly strap Mike down. For the next four to five minutes the three older brothers found themselves in near tears, the look in Mikeys eyes was enough to make even the coldest person feel pity for him, he was terrified and looked as if he was lost.

Don readjusted the tubing causing Mikey to gag a bit more sending tears to the orange cold turtles eyes. The three older brothers could practically hear the pleads by just looking in Mikeys eyes, he looked so small.

"Mikey I promise that first thing in the morning you will get this thing out, ok? It's really gotten you to a almost stable level, tomorrow me and the guys are going to get you that antidote and then you will be up running around in no time!"

Mikeys eyes softened and had the tube not been there he would have smiled, his eyes told his brothers enough though and they smiled for him.

As he dozed off Master Splinter entered checking on Mikey immediately. "I felt his spirit going into a panic I tried to meditate with his spiritual plane to try to calm him down but I believe you three had more luck with that here." Three brothers stood silently as Master Splinter ran his hand over Mikeys forehead. "There is a fair amount of fear and doubt in Michelangelos heart but I believe this will cease when Donatello take this...tube machine out."

Don nodded at this. "It will get done first thing tomorrow, it truly has helped him and I believe that he will be fine without it until we return tomorrow and...and...if we somehow don't for whatever reason April knows the procedure, she was the one who taught me how."

Master Splinter set a reassuring hand on Dons shoulder then left the room.

Raph growled as soon as he knew Master Splinter was out of hearing range, "no screwing up tomorrow, k guys?"Leo and Don nodded, as they left the lab Leo peaked his head in. "Call us if you need anything else, alright?" Raph simply nodded as he took a seat next to Mikeys bed.

Raph sighed as he looked over at his little brothers face and wiped a single tear that was mid way down Mikeys cheek. "Ya sure know how ta scare me don't cha? Always did, heh, Mike I promise we're ganna come in here tomorrow night perfectly fine and give you this antidote. Then when you get better we can go buy whatever video game ya want so I can beat ya at it haha...but ya gatta keep fighting jus a little longer Mike. Just a little longer."

The next morning around 6 Raph found himself getting shaken awake by none other then Leonardo stating that it was his turn. "Don is going to let Mikey sleep till at least eight so go get some sleep until then." Without a word Raph got up and left only stopping once to give Mikey a quick glance just for reassurance that his little brother was still ok.

Sure enough at eight all three brothers were in the lab waking Mikey up. As Mikey slowly opened his eyes the three brothers could all sense the tension he held, they knew he was terrified.

Don took a step closest to Mikeys head on his right side as Leo and Raph stood by his left. "Alright Mikey this is going to be a shell of alot simpler then before, alright?"

Mikey slightly nodded still not completely believing what Don said.

"All you have to do is cough, it's going to hurt but it will only take half as long as the first time. Just close your eyes tight and keep coughing till you hear otherwise, can you do that?"

Mikey nodded, determination seeping in his eyes.

As Don started removing the tube Mike kept his eyes shut tightly and continued to cough, tears made themselves evident as he continued to heave. Raph and Leo stood helplessly on the sideline trying to give support and encouragement to both Don and Mikey. Finally Don sat the tubing away from Mikey and checked all his vitals, "how do you feel Mikey?"

Mikey continued to cough but then finally found his voice. "P-pretty good! I-it wasn't near as bad... as... as I thought I-it would be!"

Raph flinched inwardly at Mikeys raspy unused voice.

"I know your throat is pretty sore but if I gave you some painkillers do you think you could stomach some food?"

Mikey gave a big nod at this. "I- I think I could w-work past the throat thing if I-it means getting s-some pizza!"

Don rolled his eyes and laughed. "Baby steps Mikey, I was thinking more on the lines of soup."

Mikey sighed dejected, "Pizza soup?"

Don laughed, "oorrr potato soup!"

Mikey shrugged, "s-sounds good."

As Don left to make the soup Mikey sat silently strangely avoiding eye contact with Raph and Leo, the two caught on to this quickly.

"So uh Mike! How ya doin?" It wasn't the brightest question he had ever asked but Raph just had to spark a conversation. Sadly the only answer he got was a shrug, he knew Mikey would open up about the whole intubation incident when he was comfortable, for now it was too soon to venture into those feelings. Raph smiled as a sudden idea came to his head. "Well...since you are ganna be waiting for us later on tonight how about I go getcha a few new comics?"

Mikeys face immediately brightened as he turned his head to Raph, all light that Raph had missed so much was restored in Mikeys eyes. "W-would you really do t-that?"

Raph nodded, "sure thing, you have been out for what? Almost a week now? There is proly new comics out."

Mikey smiled, "yep! If ya w-want I could write em down f-for ya!"

Raph grinned a bit as he retrieved a pen and post it. "I'll write you talk."

"Ok so...j-justice force issue #137 then if you c-can maybe one magna of Attack On Titan o-or anything that looks cool."

Raph clicked the pen as he finished then with a salute he exited the lab his hopes high to make his little brother happy. Leo was torn on wether to follow Raph or not.

"L-Leo...I know that look...y-you probably should follow him. N-never know what Raph will get into."

Leo gave a small smile. "You know me too well Mikey." Then he ran after Raph leaving Mikey alone for about two minutes then in came Don with a bowl of soup.

"R-really Don? Cruel."

Don stopped short confused, as he looked down he burst out in laughter. "I honestly didn't know I poured it in this bowl Mikey." Don giggled as he sat the pizza styled bowl down on a small table beside Mikey, Mike simply laughed along taking small sips of the soup Don offered him. By the time he was done with the small bowl Raph and Leo made a reappearance with the comics.

Mikey let out a big cheery smile as he flipped through the comics quickly. "W-wow! Thanks Raph!"

Raph beamed with pride and happiness.

"T-thanks for watching him L-Leo." Mikey whispered to Leo as Raph and Don talked, Leo gave a thumbs up and patted Mikey on the shoulder.

"So you have actually ate I see!"

"Not only has he ate he has also kept it down and finished the whole bowl! I am going to have to run an I.v. to get you some fluids just for a while." Don stated as he stuck Mikey with the, only moments ago, hidden needle. Mikey yelped and played out a few dramatic facial expressions as Don hooked him to an I.v. bag. Don rolled his eyes in return. "Drama queen."

"That's drama king t-thank you!"

Raph laughed in the background. "No I think he was right the first time there Mike."

Mikey pouted but ended up laughing along as well.

Finally after the banter Leo spoke up in an almost grave fashion, the eldest turtle had been quiet all day mostly because he was in deep thought about what the night would bring. It was always one extreme to another, either they would get in and get out, which he doubted, or they would have to fight everyone in the building THEN finally get the antidote hopefully. He understood that mission was pretty much a 50/50 win chance.

"Only about two hours till afternoon practice then one last meeting about the mission then...we set out."

Raph glanced over at the clock on Dons wall. 10:30am. He nodded, "aight fearless."

With that Leo walked out of the lab, back up plan after back up plan reeling in his head.

"He's...pretty solemn today." Don sighed.

Raph shrugged, "eh, he just got the jitters bout the mission ya know how he is, always worrying."

After Raph finished a whole series of thoughts went through Mikeys head making him almost sick, he wasn't the only one though, where Mikey was worrying about the outcome of his brothers after they got into the building his brothers were worrying about whether they would get the antidote or not.

"Alright Mikey! April is on her way and Master Splinter is around if you need help before she gets here. Anything else before we leave?" Leo asked as Don replaced Mikeys I.v. bag of fluids while mumbling, "just on case."

"You know you g-guys don't have t-to go..." Mikey said looking down at his hands.

Raph who had been leaning against the labs exit sighed and walked over to Mikey crossing his arms. Once he got close to Mikey he gave him a quick flick on the forehead. "Mikey don't say stupid stuff."

Mikey gave Raph a weak glare. "I'm not! Maybe I could j-just ya know, hang out i-in here all the time and just like somehow g-gain energy back and get better on m-my own!"

The three eldest had the same look of disbelief on their face.

"Ain't no way in shell ANY of us are ganna make you live like that Mike." Raph exclaimed.

Don patted Mikey on the shoulder. "Mikey your vitals are already dropping slowly again because you don't have the intubtator in, you can't even live past another two weeks like that. We have to do this and we're happy to, we're brothers Mikey it's kinda what we do like it or not! Besides I know if me or Leo or Raph were in the same place as you, you would be ready to go kick some shell for us too." Don gave Mikey a hug before walking to the labs exit with Raph leaving just Leo who was still standing in front of Mikeys bed.

"I promise we will be back with your cure Mikey." Leo voice boomed with fake confidence but Mikey bought it.

As the three exited about a few seconds after Raphs loud voice sounded stating that he had forgotten something. Running into the lab Raph went over to Mikey.

"Raph what are y-"

"Zip it. I saw that look, if anything happens to us I want you to swear you won't blame yourself. Don't cha dare feel guilty about what is and will and might happen. Got it?"

Mikey was at a loss for words, as Raph turned away Mikey pulled Raph into a hug. "Thanks Raphie, I love ya bro, make sure you all come back so I can say that again,ok?"

"Aight Mike." With that Raph was off again leaving Mikey to pray that the three elder brothers would be ok.


	7. A Twist

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT.**

Raph was peeved off, why? That he couldn't quite answer and he hated that fact, he was growing more and more nervous by the second and he just didn't understand why, it wasn't like they had never done this before.

Don looked over at the distraught Raphael, he could practically see the cogs turning in his head. "Hey Raph. We're going to get the antidote if that's what your worried about."

Raph only nodded then his eyes widened. 'That's why this is different...my baby brothers only chance at living lies in that building and we have to get it and come back just fine because I promised. I promised.'

"Ok guys this is where we split off. Donnie try to get to the farthest building where it's the safest then hack into the security system and phone lines if possible meanwhile Raph you will get to the highest point of the building you can with your ninja hand claws, the farther you get the more you will most likely hear whats going on, once there hide in the room to report what there planning next, make sure you wait for me and Don to show up before moving any further. Meanwhile I will go through the buildings levels just to make sure they aren't hiding anything on the lower or middle levels. If anything doesn't go according to plan then call me immediately. Good?"

Don and Raph nodded, "sounds good." Raph stated crossing his arms.

As the three set off a terrifying thought played out in each of there minds, what if they didn't get the antidote? What if they failed Mikey? So many what ifs made all three of the the older turtles uneasy but they continued on with there designated missions, a new determination seeping into there moves and features as they moved.

**Meanwhile...**

Mikey looked down at his cream colored sheets, the dull color giving him little comfort as he ran his fingers over the wrinkled fabric. He looked up quickly at his father who was sitting only a few feet away, "Master Splinter?"

"Yes Michelangelo?"

Mikey kept his focus on the sheets that lay in a crumpled mess on his chest. "If...if they don't come back...please...don't let April do that to me...I-I can't go through that again."

Master Splinters already sad face deepened at his sons remark, "Michelangelo have you no faith in your brothers?"

Mikey looked up, he was caught off guard completely by the reply but he quickly recovered with simply looking down once more. "Of course not sensei, I have complete faith in them I just...what if-"

"My son, if you have complete faith in your brothers then you would not have any what ifs and doubts in your mind." Splinter could almost visualize the wall Mikey was putting up, he would not have such a thing. Master Splinter grabbed Mikey's wrist with enough force that he felt the young turtle jump in surprise. "Michelangelo I understand you are afraid, I hold no judgement towards you at this, but you must not let these thoughts get to you, they will return."

Mikey looked up and stared straight into Master Splinters eyes, Splinter knew Mikey had a gift of knowing when people truly meant what they said or not. After a few moments Mikey smiled finally accepting Master Splinters advice.

"Thank you sensei."

Master Splinter set a comforting hand on Mikeys forehead. "Rest my son, everything will be alright."

Mikey snuggled deeper into the abyss of blankets that surrounded him. "I hope you're right sensei."

**Meanwhile...**

"Raph are you in position?" Leo whispered into his shell cell.

Raph growled in reply, "ya know fearless I would be there already if you wouldn't call me every five seconds!"

Leo winced at the loud rough voice as Raph finished his sentence. "Right, I'll get back to you then."

Pressing end then calling Donnie Leonardo tapped his foot against the dirty garbage encrusted New York ground, he had been hiding in the alley way that was only three buildings away from the foot headquarters building.

Leo was surprised that Raph had actually went with his plan, he knew Raph hated being on the sidelines in big fights like this then he realized how scared Raph must have really been about the whole situation, he shook his head and spoke as soon as he heard Dons hello.

"Hey Donnie, have you reached a good point?"

A gentle quiet voice broke through the line softly, "yea I believe so, I'm about five buildings away so I shouldn't be detected, it gives me a fair ten minute lead."

Leo couldn't help but grin a bit. "That's great, can you give me a estimated time of when you will be finished?" Leo rolled his eyes as he heard a small giggle as a reply.

"This is easy work Leo I should be done in the next five minutes."

"Great Donnie! Good luck, I will call you right back when I find out what level Raph got to on the building."

Within a click of a few buttons Leo was back to talking to Raph, once again slightly wincing at the loudness of Raphs gritty Brooklyn accented voice.

"I made it to the twenty fith floor, so only seven more to go when ya get here."

"Good work Raph, that's perfect! What's your location in the room?"

"For now, hidin' behind a oversized plant and water machine, I can hear some of em talking right now it's just some geek talk. Man Donnie is really missing out on this party, all kinds of computers and nerds as the eye can see."

Leo suppressed a laugh. "Well I'm sure there conversations are about to be a bit more heated, I hear there is going to be a disturbance of some sort. Wonder what it could be."

Raph chuckled, "be careful fearless."

"Always."

With that Leo called Don back stating what level Raph was on and where he was hiding. Don seemed pretty confident in getting there so Leo hadn't been concerned, it was Raph actually staying put that gave him a nervous feeling.

"Lets go" he mumbled as he crashed through the front doors immediately getting attacked by only two foot ninjas disguised as guards. Leo knew the first five floors or so wouldn't be bad but he would have to be quick, he knew the security cameras were not operational and neither were any of the office phones thanks to Donatellos handy work but that would only last so long and Leo was not about to get caught early.

About seven floors later Leonardo found his opponents getting a bit harder to take down with one or two hits and by the fourteenth floor he found himself finally breaking a sweat as the foot ninja started actually fighting back and dodging.

Five floors after that he felt a small cut form on his shoulder, he smiled a bit, he had lost count of the floor numbers by this point but knew he was getting close if one of his enemy's actually got a hit in even if it was small.

The next several rooms were only a bit more challenging but not enough to slow Leo down.

As Leo took out a few foot tech ninjas and about ten regular ones he was about to leave the room when he felt a massive amount of dirt hit his shell, he looked back quickly scanning the room then just shrugging it off he turned towards the exit again but as soon as he did the same thing occured.

"Look! I dunno who you are but if you want to fight lets get this done!" Leo shouted as he drew his katana blades.

Sure enough a huge clump of dirt met the side of his head, Leo whipped around towards the direction it came from but was met with a face full of the all to familiar dirt.

Then he heard a suppressed giggle, "Raph? Don?" Leo called as he wiped his face clear, as soon as he regained vision he glared at the smirking Raphael and still giggling Donatello.

"Really guys? We're on a serious mission! Mikeys life hangs in the balance an-!"

Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder in attempts to calm him down, "we figured ya would be stressed like this when ya got here so me and Don thought long and hard about what Mikey would do and well...you know the rest."

Raph chuckled as he dusted Leo's other shoulder off a bit, Leo looked at both Raph and Don for a while then he grinned just a little shaking his head. "Well let's get going, we have seven floors to go, by the way, Don do you have an estimation on when they might figure out the security problem?"

"Well last time I pulled that trick they got it fixed within an hour so I'd say about half an hour or so."

Leo nodded and charged forward to the next rooms entrance, the same routine followed in the next six rooms. Charge in, fight fast and dodge quickly then keep going. It had become a simple and almost boring concept to the three ninja turtles as they kicked and striked at there enemy's, but as they entered the second to last room they found themselves at a loss for words.

When they had entered the room they realized there would probably be alot of foot ninja and maybe some higher ranked ninja but never did it cross there minds that the foot elite AND Karai would be here.

"Well look who has come to visit, turtles...tell me...is Michelangelo dead yet? Of course probably not...I guess that is why you came here in the first place...to save him...it would be such a shame if someone who had little Michelangelos life in his or her hands were to...speed up the process."

All three of the turtles faces dropped at this but they quickly recovered with a rage filled expression.

"Karai...what are you not telling us?" Leo said, rage and desperation rung with every word.

Karai loved every second of this, the three of the brothers could tell and it sickened them how she found such delight in there morbid situation.

"Nothing much...just that Draco has already gotten his revenge on your family and he left me and father in charge to finish his plans out." Karai smirked and pulled out a small hourglass with red liquid in it and placed it in the palm of her hand then walked a bit closer to the three turtles.

"What da shell is that?" Raph questioned roughly as he tried to break past Don and Leo who were trying there best to keep him back.

"Why this is the key to your brothers life!" Karai shook it a bit which resulted in some of the slow running liquid to go down faster, all of the sudden Dons shell cell rang, he hesitantly picked his phone up. Karai had an almost evil smile on as she started at Don.

"Go ahead answer it."

Don gave Karai a sinister glare before saying hello.

"Donnie! Mikey he-hes...wha...he-his heart stopped Donnie! God Donnie his heart JUST stopped! It's- it's back now but what if it happens again? Are you guys close?! What should I do?! Master Splinter is trying to meditate with him but can't get through!"

Dons eyes widened, tears making there way instantly down his face but he regained his composure wiping the tears away and giving Karai a hateful glare. "Its ok April...just...if it happens again j-just try to bring him back with CPR, ok? You're fine, I believe in you we got everything under control, I'm-I'm staring at the antidote as we speak."

A pained sigh then, "good luck Donnie...please...please hurry..."

"Will do." Don never broke the extremely tension filled glare with Karai even as he put his phone in his belt.

"So...turns out that this small _breakable_ hourglass is the key to your brothers life...and demise."

Don closed his eyes tight then opened them as if he would wake up and see his computer then realize everything was just a nightmare, he wasn't that lucky though.

Raph drew his sai and spun them impatiently. "So we ganna fight or what? The thing we came for is right there so LETS GO!"

Raph charged forward but fell instantly, grunting he got up and put his hand out, it went right through the hologram of Karai, he growled. "Shell...WHERE ARE YA KARAI!? I WILL FIND YOU!"

His voice echoed through the room eerily, Leo looked over at the unmoving elite ninja, they hadn't moved an inch. Something was wrong, the turtles instincts kicked in instantly as they dogged about ten arrows that plummeted towards them.

As they looked to where they had come from they held in a gasp, there was Shredder and the now moving elite along with an endless amount of foot ninja behind them.

Leo, Don and Raph held there weapons tightly and glared waiting for there enemy's to charge, as time passed they grew confused and paranoid at the lack of fighting.

All of the sudden Karai's voice boomed over the room, "I have set a timer...the time is an estimation of how long it will take for me to get bored with you turtles, I will warn you when you have a few minutes left."

All the sudden the foot ninja and elite and Shredder attacked, Leo, Don and Raph all charged forward, rage and determination burning in each of their hearts.

**Meanwhile...**

"My son are you feeling alright?"

Mikey cracked his eyes open and coughed a bit, "what...what happened sensei...egh...why do I feel so weak?"

Splinters ears flattened at this, "you do not remember?"

Mikey shook his head.

April spoke up seeing the clear discomfort on Master Splinters face, "Mikey...your heart stopped for about thirty seconds."

Mikeys eyes widened at this, "h-how?! I mean...why?!"

April shrugged, "I'm not even sure what brought it on...I know it was scary though...I called Don and he said that they were right in front of the antidote. He sounded scared...of course I did call him in a panic that your heart wasn't beating...I was just so scared."

Mikey looked down and swallowed his fear then smiled a bit, "well it's all good now April! I'm nice and alive and my bros are already at the antidote! So just chill, everything is ganna be fine! Just fi-"

"Ah, Michelangelo! Funny meeting you here, say! You have been couped up in that bed for sometime right? How about a little trip?" The menace grined.

April and Master Splinter instantly stood over Mikey as Draco neared the bed.

"You shall not take my son away!" Dracos smile faded into a frown as he looked over at Master Splinter who was charging at him. Draco quickly and easily took him down, April looked at the large being with terrified eyes but stood her ground.

Mikey was just struggling to get up which of course was in vain. "April! N-no! Run! G-get Master Splinter a-and run!"

April looked back at Mikey with tears in her eyes, "I will try my best to protect you Mikey."

Mikey let out a cry as April got slung across the room crashing into Dons desk, she did not move after she landed. Mikey held back tears as he looked at the towering figure hovering over his bed.

"Now if there will be no further interruptions I feel it is time you see your brothers, but before we go I feel like I need to make you at least somewhat presentable!"

An evil smile went across Dracos face as he brought his fist down on Mikeys arm, Mikey let out a scream as he felt his arm break but still glared at Draco.

Draco smiled at Mikey, he could sense the fear behind his glare but it wasn't enough, the young turtle wasn't broken yet. Draco lifted Mikey up by his neck but Mikey kept the glare deadly until his eyes rolled back.

"Grrr...idiotic turtle!" Draco launched Mikey out of the labs exit and as he fell into the mound of t.v.s, Draco was there in a flash to pick him back up. As he picked the already weak and bleeding turtle up he started to laugh, "still have that glare huh? It's a shame I will not be able to see your expression when Karai gets a hold of you, oh well. Let's go."

With that Draco speed off into the sewer and to foot headquarters where he flew to the highest level and dropped Mikey hard onto the wooden floor right in front of Karai. She smirked as Mikey cried out a bit already leaving a blood stain in the floor with his current wounds.

"I shall take it from here it has been pleasant working with you Draco."

Draco only laughed as he flew away. "I'm sure we will meet again!" He called.

Kari smiled at that and turned to Mikey bringing a kick to his stomach, Mikey winced and gasped but nothing more he wouldn't allow himself to give her that satisfaction.

"K-karai why? I know you don't like me o-or my brothers but...I t-thought Shredder and Draco w-were the main villains here"

Karai growled at that, "this has been my mission all along I just hired Draco. This is a test from my father to see if I am worthy to one day take his place, I will not fail."

Karai smirked a bit as she saw Mikeys face drop.

"It seems as if your brothers are doing very well in their fight! Of course...even of they do somehow survive they still won't be able to save you, or even themselves! Even after there battle they will still perish." Karai let out a laugh.

Mikey glared daggers at her, his pupils growing small as he screamed at her. "KARAI KILL ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! THROW ME OFF THE ROOF SLIT MY THROAT, WHATEVER! BUT DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!"

Karai frowned as she looked down at the now gasping Mikey, she crouched down beside him and pulled out the small hourglass then right when Mikeys eyes focused in on it Kari shook the glass making the small pile of red seep down faster then go back to its normal pace.

Mikey gasped in horror and went unconscious, Kari checked his pulse. 'Barely breathing but still alive, perfect.'

Karai smiled and looked over at the timer she had set, then with a loud voice she spoke into the intercom. "Only five minutes left turtles, oh! And your sweet little brother dropped by he's not doing so well though truly is a shame...better hurry."


	8. The Fight for Mikey

Raph growled when he heard Karais wretched voice announce that they only had five minutes left, his growl died down to a sharp inhale when he heard that she had Mikey.

His paniced thoughts consumed him as he fought off a foot elite. 'Is it true? No...no...how could she have Mikey?! She's...just lying...toying with our minds to sike us out so we won't focus. Yea that's what shes-' Raphs thoughts were cut off as the shrill sound of Mikeys scream alerted Raph of his nightmarish reality.

"I-I'm sorry guys...I didn't mean to scream...I'm...I'm ok" Mikeys voice faltered as he coughed.

Raph grimaced. 'Yea ya sound great.'

"I really am don't worry guys...don't...don't...worry..." Raph frowned as Karai snickered on the intercom, "he said all that as I was choking him...impressive."

"Grrr KARAI YOU ARE GANNA PAY YA HEAR ME?!" Raph shouted letting his newly found rage guide him along his enemy's.

Leo looked over at Raph before dodging an attack from the Shredder. 'Jeez at this rate Raph is going to pop a blood vessel yelling like that...course I don't hold it against him I want to do the same. Our freaking little brother is up there now along with his cure. Karai is so sick.' Leo glared at the Shredder as he let a new wave of adrenaline rush over him.

Don gulped as he saw Shredder fly across the room and crash into the concrete wall sending small crack up its structure in the process. Leo wasted no time on stabbing Shredder, the fallen enemy let out a pained shout then grew still and fell limp against the wall.

Don stared wide eyed at Leo who had by now moved on to his next unlucky opponent, his brothers were fighting with a fierceness he felt he did not posses as Dons saddening thoughts overtook him Karai's voice sounded again. "You now only have three minutes turtles please hurry Michelangelo is really starting to stain my father's floor with his blood."

Don didn't know what over came him but he remembered none of it, last he could recollect he heard Karai talking then he had gotten mad, really mad. Then next thing he knew he was getting shook by Leo and slapped lightly by Raph, he looked behind them and saw the rest of the enemy's that were ,only moments before Karais last announcement, still fighting!

"W-what?"

Raph gave him a grin trying not to look too concerned over the fact that the quietest of them all just took out more then half of the used to be remaining foot ninja, "didn't know you had it in ya Don."

Donnie looked shocked as he stared at the beaten mess. Leo shook the concern over Don off and clapped his hands. "Alright guys lets go, Mikey should be in the next room!"

The three brothers charged into the next room and gasped at the sight, their hearts all broken instantly as their eyes met with the gut wrenching sight of Mikey. He layed in a bloody, weak and sobbing heap on the floor.

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed as he and Leo and Don rushed forward, Leo keeping a sharp eye out for Karai. As they approached Mikey, who was on his stomach, he turned his head towards them, a pained expression on his face. "J-just...run..."

The three ignored him as they quickly propped Mikey up into a sitting position on the nearest wall, he groaned softly as his head rolled over to his shoulder, Raph was beyond angry. Putting a hand on Mikeys shoulder he sat beside Mikey cautiously and tried to comfort the shaking and sobbing turtle as Don looked over the injures, Leo simply stood behind Don keeping look out.

The three eldest knew this was a trap, Mikey was the bait and his only hope was sitting in a small hourglass which was sitting on a small wooden table right in the massive foot training room directly in front of them.

"Leo... Raph...we have to go and we have to go now! His condition is bad."

Raphs eyes narrowed at this, "how bad? What tha shell did she do exactly?"

Don shook his head, "well...judging from the major bruising on his neck she must have choked him pretty badly earlier, then there are multiple deep gashes and cuts everywhere on him some even have glass in them! Not to mention his pulse...it keeps changing...as soon as it goes normal pace it starts to go too slow but then it starts to race again! I have never seen any thing like it! He's weak...even weaker then before we...we don't have much time."

Raph growled at this, Leo turned to face Don, all the while another level of determination and stress flooding in his eyes. "I want you to get Mikey outside Don, Raph will help you."

"And what about you fearless?" Raph questioned skeptically.

"I'm going to get that hourglass."

Raph looked past Leo and to the eerie training room ahead, it had trap written all over it, he shook his head. "Not alone ya not."

Leo glared at Raph, "I have given you an order Raphael, Don needs you...Mikey needs you more then me right now. I'll be out in ten minutes flat if I'm not then, and only then will you come to help. Ok?"

Raph grumbled but nodded in understanding, "be careful Leo."

Leo nodded as Don and Raph carried the injured unconscious Mikey out of the room, "Karai, what you have done is unforgivable, so if you think for one second I am going to let you get away with this you have got another thing coming."

Karai smirked as she came out from the shadows of the rooms farthest corner. "Leonardo if anything I did you a favor, he just slowed you down, if I was REALLY cruel I would have picked someone that actually had potential as a ninja! So you're welc-"

Karai could only gasp as Leo's sword nearly plunged into her right eye, a small gash formed on her cheek. Karai put her hand up to the cut giving Leo a look of half disbelief, Leo glared daggers at her. "Next time I won't miss my mark."

Karai's eyes widened a bit at hearing Leonardo's dark and threatening voice, she quickly recovered with a smirk. "Well Leonardo seems your at a loss here."

Leo frowned, "I'd say this is a fair fight."

Karai laughed, "Leo did you ever think of what would happen if that small hourglass were to break? I mean if it gets shaken and your brother reacts the way he does then imagine what would happen if it just...broke. If he made it through that then he would still die because you wouldn't even have the last ingredient for the antidote...what a pity."

Leo barred his teeth, "trust me that won't happen."

Karais sinister grin quickly disappeared with that remark. "Is that so? Well...I can test that!" Karai immediately bolted towards the small table directly between the two foes, Leo reacted quickly and jumped to reach the hourglass first, as he landed he looked down at the hour glass in his hands, he knew good and well that if it got shaken up too much it would affect Mikeys health so he put it in the most secure pocket in his belt he had.

Karai snarled as Leo drew his swords, "well? I have places to be Karai so you either move or I make sure you never move again."

Karai growled and took out her sword, "I'd like to see you try."

With that Leo bolted forward with a shout, sword at the ready to swing. Karai dodged the quick and precise swings of Leo's katana blades as she threw multiple throwing stars towards him hoping to at least slow him down enough so she could move, no such luck came to her as he dodged all of them skillfully and kicked her right in the ribs. Karai would never admit it out loud but she was scared, never before had she been knocked down so early in a fight, with a cool and collected breath she narrowed her eyes at the oncoming attack from Leo.

She dodged a deadly blow to the chest and quickly pulled out smoke bombs then using the few seconds to her advantage she threw them directly towards Leo's face, the reaction was immediate, smoke covered the room leaving Leo on his knees. He viciously wiped at his eyes letting out barely audible whimpers as the smoke burned his eyes, his desperate wiping was stopped short as a certain someone's foot connected with the side of his face immediately downing him.

He gasped from the pain then found himself being held down by the same foot that had kicked him. "K-Karai...there was no honor in anything you jus-"

"Oh please Leonardo save it! I stole your sick little brother away from your precious sewers while he was completely defenseless then I beat him do you really believe that honor is a concern to me anymore?" Karai laughed, "it seems as if you have let Michelangelo down, I tell you what! I'll do you a favor and let you join him."

Karai's words were like venom as she smirked and pressed her sword closer to Leo's throat, then with one quick motion she brought the sword up and let it drop.


End file.
